fun gone wrong
by Rayray3585
Summary: while three friends are happily texting each other. One decides to pull a prank but when it goes wrong and there are lives in danger how will he fix it. This is a one shot


" talking"

'_ thinking_ '

*sound*

.blank sent = text message

' _telepathic message_ '  
/ translated to English /

* * *

One night a blaziken was sitting at his computer. Out if no where a tall slender figure appears behind him. The figure wraps his arms around the blaziken. ' _god he is so quiet_ ' the Pokemon thought

" What are you doing? Ray " he whispered in to his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

" Talking to Surge and Lu. " says Ray

"Am i going to mess with one of them again? " Asked the figure

" Surge. He is being a pain. " joked Ray

" OK i will be back. " he vanished leaving nothing in his place.

* * *

Hey Lu just sent him after Surge .Rayray3585 sent

Good. It is not me this time. Wait I hear something at my door ... probably nothing I will  
go check it out with no weapon of some .LucarioX1398 sent

haha SLENDER not Lu...get Surge. Rayray3585 sent

Oh god it's gone. It's all over. I am going out to the store but I am on my phone so we  
can still talk. LucarioX1398 sent

Sorry Lu i can only point him in the right direction. What he dose along  
the way only he knows. Rayray3585 sent

Dude he is behind me (the lucario begins to run) I am running . LucarioX1398 sent

Do not run you will start the game. Rayray3585 sent

*gulp* "oh god" he stops running.

Do not touch his pages just sit down i will talk. Rayray3585 sent

* * *

Ray stood from my chair and focused '_ i hate doing this it makes me sick in the stomach._ ' he thought. The world around him faded in a second he was in a new place. Where he was he did not care the fear for his friend only thing in his mind. In front of him was slender. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

" He screwed up Ray. Lu ran he started the game. You know the rules he has till sun rise to find all eight of my pages or... " slender trailed for not wanting to finish the sentence or the thought.

" I know. How many till you cannot stop yourself? Sal. " Asked Ray

" Four but with your help six. " Replied Sal

The lucario sat there crying in despair. His friend the blaziken walked to him. " I am sorry to say this but you started the game. You have to find his pages. But hurry once you get six i cannot hold him back. " said Ray

"Oh god i-ill try. " Lu runs off.

'_Lu can you hear me?_ ' Ray thinks to the picnicking Lucario.

" Yes. " he stopped looking for Rayray. " Where are you? "

_' Do not stop keep looking. I am the admin for the game. I can talk to the players in there minds. But i cannot help you much._ '

" Ok i got one. "

' _Good. Keep going i got slender under control for now._ '

30 minutes later

" I-i-i got four. How you h-holding up? " he said while shivering in the cold night air.

" It OK slender he wont ruin your pages. " he said as he rubbed Slender's back. While he sat there trying to stay calm. ' _I'm good but hurry he starting to freak out._ '

"O-OK I am hurrying. Just got five I fear for what he will do to not only me b-but Surge ,oh god the sixth page." Lu swallowed hard and continued to look for the two remaining pages.

'_ Lu hurry he warped there is not much i can do now._ '

15 minutes later

" Got 7. The 8th page up ahead just a little more" sprints for last page "GOT IT !"

' _Bring me the pages I am calling in some back up_ ' Ray cuts open thumb draws on hands a big smiley face. then he claps and puts his hands to the ground, " Summoning Jutsu!"he shouted and in a poof of white smoke appeared Jeff the killer. " Jeff go help Lu now. "

" Why should i. I do not want to fight slender again. " Jeff said in a angry tone.

" Do it or i summon you in a place to turn you in. And you know what slender would do to you i you touched me. " Ray threatened.

" Fine. " and he faded away

" God he is right behind me got to keep running. "Lu said. His vision growing blurry. " where in the hell is my back up "He coughed

' _Lu him and Jeff are fighting. Bought you five minutes at best._ '

" I am at the courtyard. W-where are you. So I could give you these pages and f-finally rest. " he said while panting

" Behind you. " Ray spoke

Lu jumped " GOD!. Here now make it all stop" shoving the pages in to Ray's chest. Lu is crying from fear.

" He is going to be angry with me. " Ray took the pages and turned around. " Stay be hide me and do not look at him. I have release Jeff now. " He makes the Tiger hand sing. " Release. "

"God... OK" Lu gets behind Rayray.

There was a gust of wind. Slender now stand in front of Ray . " Do not you give me that look. I told you not to go after Lu. "

* hissssss* / But he. /

" No buts. Now take your pages and go home. " Slander took the pager and carefully put them in his coat.

* hhhiiss* / He started the game you know there is nothing i could do. /

" I know he started it but you gave him a reason. "

* hhhhhh* / Can i still go mess with Surge? /

" No Surge. You could not listen. "

*ssssssssss */ Do you still.../

Ray cut him off " Yes of course i still do. Now go home and leave my friends alone. " I turned around to see Lu shacking drenched in sweet " Are you OK Lu? "

"G-god... i-its over? " His body goes limp and his vision blurred and his hearing muffed then he passes out.

Ray caught him before he could hit the ground. " Got you ... Now what do i do? " Ray lifts Lu up and puts you on his back. Ignoring the pain from the lucario's chest spike.

" While here we go? " The blaziken walks off in to the darkness of the night not sure where he is going.

' _It's all over now what to do when I wake up?_ ' He is thinking in my unconscious state.

* * *

Where did ever body go? . Surge the raichu sent

* * *

end

This is a one shot based of a rp with LucarioX1398 and very minor Surge the raichu. Hope you enjoyed.

please review, favorite, or, follow


End file.
